prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure, Love Link!
is the transformation phrase used by the Doki Doki! Pretty Cures. It requires a Lovely Commune and a transformation Cure Lovie. Sequence The Lovely Commune appears with each of thir partners saying their name and the girls set their Cure Lovie to it. Next they appear and they shout "Pretty Cure, Love Link!". The Lovely Commune appears again and girls "draw" the letters L-O-V-E (with their partners spelling it out) onto the screen. The heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. 'Aida Mana / Cure Heart' Mana's transformation starts when she flies in pink light. Her head is showing and yellow light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of heart and then her long yellow hair appears. She puts her hands around her chest and yellow light creates her hair ornaments. She opens her hands, yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears in her pelvis. Yellow light creates pink heart shaped jewel to her chest and she spins around creating her arm warmers and boots. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchphrase is "I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!" (このキュアハートがあなたのドキドキ取り戻してみせる！''Kono Kyua Hāto ga anata no dokidoki torimodoshite miseru!). 'Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond' Rikka's transformation starts when she flies in blue light. Her head is showing and light blue light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of diamond and then her long blue hair appears. The blue and yellow lights create her hair ornaments. A blue stripe intertwines around her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears in her pelvis. She puts her arms to her chest creating blue heart shaped jewel to her chest and she moves her hands to create her bracelets and yellow light creates her shoes. Blue light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchprase is "I, Cure Diamond, will cool off your head a bit!" (このキュアダイヤモンドがあなたの頭を冷やしてあげる！ ''Kono Kyua Diyamondo ga anata no atama o hiyashite ageru!). 'Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta ' Alice's transformation starts when she flies in orange and yellow light. Her head is showing and orange light surrounds her hair. Then, her long yellow hair appears. Orange light creates her hair ornaments and other accessories in her head. She pats hands, creating her arm warmers. Yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears in her pelvis. She beats her feet together creating her boots. She puts her hand in her chest creating her orange heart shaped jewel. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around, jumps and introduces herself. Her catchprase is "Love is what makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love." (世界を制するのは愛だけです。さあ、あなたも私と愛を育んでくださいな。 Sekai wo seisuruno wa ai dake desu. Saa, anata mo watashi to ai wo ikunde kudasaina.) 'Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword' Makoto's trasformation stars when she flies in a purple and blue light. Her head is showing and a light purple surrounds her head. Then, her purple hair appears along with the ornaments. She then shows her two arms and then the gloves show on them. After, a purple light surround her body making her dress. Her Lovely Commune is shown in her pelvis. She beats her feet together and the boots come out. She puts her hand in the chest making a purple heart. After her ribbons come out then she spins and jumps with her boots, and introduces herself as she makes her pose. Trivia *This is the third transformation where Pretty Cures use Communes that are transformed Mascots to transform. **It's also the sixth transformation that uses Mascots to transform. *This is the first transformation where Cures draw something on the screen of their Communes. *This is the first transformation where the Cures hair is transformed before their clothes.Fresh Precure get the clover part of their clothes and then their hair is transformed except for Cure Passion.Cure Sunshine's hair is lengthened before she says the transformation phrase. *This is the third transformation where the Cures "set" something into their transformation items. *Cupid's arrow symbol appearance in the transformation remember the G-Clef symbol in the Suite Pretty Cure transformation, especially because both symbols are appear in the same moment of their respective transformations. *It is the third time when the word "love" is spelled. The first time was durng the song Get You! Love Love?!, and the second time was in Episode 20 from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, spelled by Yumehara Nozomi, Natsuki Rin, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen during their cheering song for Kasugano Urara. *When Cure Heart transforms for the first time in Episode 1, after spelling "love" instead of making a thumping sound, the heart in the middle made a beeping sound. *For some reason, unlike the other seasons, there haven't been any group transformations so far, even though other seasons like Fresh and Smile had group transformations before the teams were even completed. Gallery Aida Mana/Cure Heart Mana.lovely.commune.png|Mana holding her Lovely Commune in the Transformation Heart.colleage.png|Mana to Cure Heart Collage Page2.jpg|Mana to Cure Heart Full Collage DokiDoki!Heart.PNG|Cure Heart mid-transfoming DokiDokiPrecure06.PNG|Cure Heart forming a heart with her hands Lovelycommunesteps-LOVE-Anime.PNG|Mana doing the letters L-O-V-E in her Lovely Commune Heart09.jpg|Cure Heart begins her transformation. Cupidarrow.jpg|The Cupid Arrow symbol on the Commune. Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond Dia.collection.png|Rikka to Cure Diamond Collage Page3.jpg|Rikka to Cure Diamond Full Collage Cure.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond-mid transforming 6b4e196c.jpg|Cure Diamond forms a diamond sign with her hands Yotsuba Arisu/Cure Rosetta Cure.Rosseta.Transformation.Collage.png|Yotsuba Alice to Cure Rosetta Collage eedf8858.jpg|Cure Rosetta forms a club sign with her hands Curerosetta.Intro.PNG|Cure Rosetta introduction Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword Curesword.Intro.png|Cure Sword's pose after she finishes her trasformation Curesword.Collage.png|Makoto to Cure Sword collage Videos Category:Transformations Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure